A Teenage Love Story That'll Kick You In The Bawls
by RanXNao
Summary: M rating. lemon. Sonic/Amy. Please R & R
1. Plucking A Rose

Series: Sonic The Hedgehog

Universe: Sonic Underground/Archie

Pairing: Sonic/Amy

Chapter: One

Warnings: M mean M! There be lemons in here, don't say I didn't warn you :P

Summary: After a bad break up with Princess Sally, Sonic decides to move on. But when you've been with someone for so long, it's hard to find someone new. Sonic resorts to courting Amy Rose, after all he never really gave her a chance before. Maybe she's not all that bad. Either way, Amy left her off limits until Sonic finally came around. He seems pretty in to the idea that he's her first, but will she be into the idea of Sonic's kinky little secret?

* * *

><p>Sonic was always curious. Boys, girls, they all just caught his attention. Sonic enjoyed having a girl on his arm during the day time. Girl's had such soft, supple bodies. Sweet, angelic faces. And boy, did other guys get jealous whenever he wrapped his arm around Sally's waist. And during the night, he always found some guy willing to let him stick his tongue down their throat.<p>

But now that Sonic and Sally were over, he was bored. Sally moved on, and now it was Sonic's turn to find another. But who? Sonic was worried that he couldn't find someone. Everyone knew of him and Sally, most girls didn't want to think about going out with Sonic, fearing the dreaded "rebound" title. Some girls just wouldn't give Sonic the chance, like he had "Property of Sally" written on his forehead or something. But there was one girl. She did annoy Sonic at times, okay, a lot of times. But Sonic just needed SOMETHING, anything at this point. He knew Amy would do anything for him, and he just wanted an open relationship. And maybe a threesome. Hey, Sonic wasn't as innocent as everyone thought.

He decided to take the chance, making his way to Amy's house. He knocked sheepishly. She answered, "Hello? Sonic?"

"Uh, yeah, hi Amy are you busy?" He peaked in to see that Amy had guest; Rouge and Cream. Amy always babysat when Vanilla had a Parent-Teacher meeting at Cream's school, their meeting just happened to fall on the day that Amy had girls over for 'girls night'.

"Not really, wanna come in?"

"Sure." He walked in slowly, seeing Rouge and Cream there made it a little awkward for him. He just stood close to the door and gave the other girls a smile.

"So, what are you doing here? You almost never come to see me."

"Sonic's just looking for a booty call." Rouge said, sticking her tongue out at the blue hedgehog.

"whats a boo-tie call?" Cream looked up at the older girls.

"Rouge!" Amy gave the bat a quick glare.

"I just came to talk." He glanced over at Amy, hinting it was a private matter.

"Oh," She grabbed his right hand. "Wanna go up to my room?"

"Yeah," It's been awhile since Sonic has been in Amy's house. The décor looked different, just familiar at the same time. She led him up the staircase to her room.

"Me and Rouge are roommates now." She said, trying to break the silence as she opened her door.

"That's cool I guess." Sonic shrugged, he didn't think much of Rouge. She was hot and all but not really Sonic's type. Amy was years younger than Sonic and already living on her own. Sonic still lived with his parents, but since he was in high school he didn't think it was a big deal.

Amy's a freshmen this year. She studied really hard and with help from Tails she managed to skip a grade so she could be with Sonic before he graduated that year. The pink hedgehog sat on her bed. It was a queen sized bed, Sonic's was a twin. He sat next to her and smiled. "Hey." So corny.

"Hey," She smiled back. "So what is it you wanna talk about?"

"You." Sonic gently placed a hand on her knee. Amy normally wore dresses, so a skirt wasn't unusual, though it was a little short for her norm. It exposed just the right amount of thigh for Sonic not to leave unnoticed.

"Me?" She blushed.

"And me." he stroked her thigh softly. Amy gulped, she never had a boyfriend before since she only had eyes for Sonic. "You know what I mean?" Amy continued to blush, she thought she was dreaming. Sonic leaned in close, sniffed the perfume she was wearing. It was a light fragerence that you could only notice this close to someone, it was a sweet scent, like candy. He closed his eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Eep! She squeeked and jumped. She never though Sonic would kiss her, never. "S-Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"You like me?" She turned her green eyes to his. Sonic gave her a nod and kissed her cheek. Amy was excited. She really wasn't sure what to think or say, "What are we going to do now?"

Sonic smiled and rested his head on his hand, _She was just too cute_. "I was hoping we could have sex."

"Sex?" Amy's face turned beat red, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "I-I had a dream about this once!" She blurted out without thinking.

"You dream about me?"

"Uh-huh"

"We had sex in your dream?" Her next 'uh-huh' sounded more like a high pitched squeel. "You're so cute. Tell me, Amy." He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her onto the bed. Her back against the mattress, he got on top of her and smiled once, "What did I do to you in your dream."

"Everything." She was mesmerized, Amy's mind was racing. Her heart began to beat rapidly.

"You don't mind if I have my way with you?" Amy shook her head, Sonic leaned down, their noses almost touching. Sally was picky, Sonic just wanted to have fun. Sonic grinned, Amy really was willing to do anything for Sonic. And he wouldn't like it any other way.

Sonic pressed his lips against Amy's, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to go slow at first, it was her first time and all. He wanted her to enjoy it. A minute passed and he broke away from her. Amy was quiet, everything was happening a little too fast for her. Sonic sat down between her legs and pulled her panties down. They were white with a little bow on the top, just like Sonic always thought. He left them at her ankles, then Sonic decided to take off her shoes before he got too far.

Sonic crawled back on top of her and reached his hand up her skirt. He decided to her mind focused on them kissing, so he slid his tongue back inside just as he penetrated her pussy with his right index finger. He moved his finger around inside of her, she was already wet to begin with. 'Guess, I'm a really good kisser,' Sonic thought to himself. Amy finally got in to it, her tongue moving along with Sonic's, her could feel her fluids already leaking down his finger.

Amy's body wouldn't be satisfied with just a finger. He pulled it out, soaking wet, and moving his head back from her. Sonic rolled his wet finger along her lower lip before sliding it into her mouth and down her throat, causing Amy to moan a bit. Sonic wasn't ready to put it in yet, after all he just got started. After Amy licked it clean, he removed his finger. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Sonic unbuttoned her jean skirt and then unzipped it. He didn't like the way the fabric felt, so he really didn't want his dick rubbing against it. He threw off her skirt, making it hit the door.

Sonic rolled her camisole top up above her tits. He was happy that Amy almost never wore a bra. He leaned down and bit her right nipple. She a loud moan, enjoying the small pain. Sonic gave it a lick to soothe the pain. He kissed her the gland and moved down. Amy moaned every once and awhile, excited, not knowing exactly what he will do to her next.

He nibbled on her hip before moving down to her pussy. Amy couldn't take her eyes off Sonic. He spread her legs far enough apart that her could lean his face in closer. Amy was beginning to leak fluids on to her sheets. Sonic gave her pussy a quick lick and moved his tongue inside. He moved back and enjoyed her taste. She was sweet, and innocent.

"Please," Amy moaned lifting her legs up. The pleasure was building up inside her, she felt weak. "Pu-put it in." That's all Sonic wanted to hear. He massaged her thigh as she watched him un zip his pants.

"You sure?"

"YES!" She screamed, "Give me your dick!"

Sonic was a little surprised, Amy always seemed too angelic to use such dirty words. Her sweet voice begging for his cock made him harder. He leaned over her, gripping her bed post with both hands. He positioned himself at her entrance. Her legs drapped over his shoulders, Amy grabbed his arms as if she knew Sonic changed his mind about being gentle.

He moved in slowly at first so she could get used to the motion. He sped up with each thrust, but it didn't take long for him to start making her moan. He was beginning to moved so fast that at one point Amy's head hit the bedpost. "You're so BIG!" She moaned a scream, as if Sonic wasn't already aware. Her pussy was so wet that it made it a little difficult for Sonic to move in and out at his normal speed, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I-I"

"Yeah?" Sonic grinned.

"I'm cu-cu-" Amy's legs twitched from the force coming out of her. She was a little surprised that he didn't stop after he got what he wanted. "S-Sonic?" She moaned, unable to hold on to him any longer.

"A-almost," He reassured her that it would be over soon, and it was. Sonic groaned as he came. Their fluids seeped out from her throbbing pussy.

"Oh Sonic"

He moved out of her and zipped his pants up, panting. "That…was good."

"r-really?" Her body was so tired that she couldn't even move her head, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Sonic really didn't want to tell her that it wasn't his first time, "So wanna be my girl?" He placed his hand on her thigh again, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Amy smiled at the though, 'Sonic's Girl', "but…"

"yeah?"

"When we do it again, be more gentle."

He wanted to say 'then don't rush me next time', but instead "Sure" and gave her a kiss, "I'll text you when I get home."

"okay."


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Series: Sonic The Hedgehog

Universe: Sonic Underground/Archie

Pairing: Sonic/Amy, Sonic/Manic

Chapter: Two

Warnings: M mean M! There be lemons in here, don't say I didn't warn you. Oh yes, the incest, be warned! :P

Summary: Sonic head home after a steamy afternoon with Amy. He's enjoying his current situation. He's got a girlfriend and a boyfriend who are more than willing to please him. But will they like each other? Amy can seem a little possessive at times, and Manic's never too thrilled about women. Sonic knows he has to Amy about Manic, but is sooner really better than later?

* * *

><p>Sonic skipped, yes, skipped home. He was happy, why wouldn't he be? It's been awhile after he felt a girls soft body against his, and Amy's was as soft as they come. She had a petit frame that the blue hero found so adorable. Sonic didn't find her especially sexy, like his old girlfriends, but he could settle for cute.<p>

He was excited for a relationship with Amy, there's only one problem though. Sonic had a secret that he didn't share with his friends. Most of his friends thought being bisexual wasn't a big deal, but Sonic felt weird talking about it with them. Perhaps he was worried they wouldn't accept him. It's an understandable feeling that brought uneasiness to him.

Since Amy's always going on about how much she loves Sonic, then maybe she can get over it. Sonic wasn't sure how Amy acted when it came to homosexuality, they never really spent a lot of alone time together in general so he doesn't know much about Amy. All he's really sure about is that she's good in bed, but today that's all that's important to him.

He opened his front door and rushed to his room and fell on his bed. He sighed. Sonic over to the night stand and yanked his phone off the charger. Being a prince you'd expect Sonic to have an expensive, flashy high tech phone, but no. He liked to keep it simple, plus he liked flip phones. He flipped his phone opened and clicked on Amy's name. Sonic never thought he'd ever end up texting Amy, or banging her for that matter. But he did, and he will.

New Message. He began typing, _Sup, babe?_

Send.

It was short and to the point, he waited a few seconds for a reply. Ping. His phone lit up. New Message from Amy Rose.

_Tehe. Hey Sonic~_

_Having fun with the girls?_

_Yeah. . ._

_?_

_I just wished you were still here_

_Oh?_

_:] yeah, I can't stop thinking about this afternoon_

_Neither can I_

_It was amazing._

_Hey, wanna do something fun?_

_What?_

_We could sext ;]_

_Lol, Idk_

_Killjoy. _Sonic smiled, even though Amy just denied him, he still thought she was cute. And even if Amy didn't agree to it, he knew someone else that always up for some fun.

_Brb, Sonic. Im going to showering._

Shower? Whatever, Sonic really didn't care right now. He clicked on another contact and began typing.

_I'm sooooo horny, come to my room._

_Have you tried masturbating? ;P_

_Not funny_

_Okay, I'm coming_

_;]_

Sonic shut his phone. He felt like he was living the dream being with both a boy and a girl. All he had to do was tell Amy. Sonic looked up as his door opened. A petite figure walked in, making Sonic smile. He sat down next to Sonic, smiled, and tugged on the ring that went through his lower ear lobe.

"I'm horny." Sonic sighed putting his phone on the night stand.

"So I hear," Manic began looking around the room, "What do you want from me?"

"You mad or something?"

"Or something, I was about to go to sleep when you texted me."

"I'm sorry, maybe Amy will satisfy me better next time."

"Amy?"

"Yeah, my new girlfriends, she's so…"

"young?"

"well"

"flat?"

"um"

"a virgin?"

"not anymore"

"you sick fuck."

"she's not THAT young!"

"how old?"

"fourteen?"

"You sick fuck"

". . ."

"How long you two been dating?"

"A few hours"

"My god. Screw chivalry, why don't cha?"

"Manic!"

"So you want a blow job?"

Sonic didn't know how to reply, he just gave his brother a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." He moved down Manic's jaw line and down his neck. Sonic stroked the other's thigh, forcing a slight sound out of him. He moved his hand toward his inner thigh and slowly onto his groin, massaging it gently.

"S-Sonic." Manic moaned, gripping Sonic's waist. Sonic unzipped Manic's tight denim pants and reached inside. The younger brother's face went red as Sonic jerked him around, "I-I"

"Yeah?" Sonic looked and left a few moments of silence before pressing his lips against Manic's and forcing himself inside. He loved the way it felt, Manic's tongue ring against him. It made his tongue feel a slight tingle as it rubbed against the metal ball. Sonic broke away to catch his breathe, leaving a small trail a saliva between the two. He could Manic getting harder with every motion, his own body twitched with pleasure.

Manic was just as willing as Amy, the perfect pair. It wasn't hard to get Manic out of his clothes once he was erect. Sonic laid his brother on his bed and finger him, just as he did Amy. This time, however, he used his other hand to hold both Manic's wrists. It's not like Manic planned on escaping, no, Sonic found out the hard way that Manic was into being tied up and fucked. But that's another story.

Manic moaned as Sonic played with him. They've never really actually had sex yet, just finger banging, blow jobs, and the like. But today Sonic wanted to go inside Manic, deep. He removed his fingers and wetened with his saliva before forcing them back inside Manic's warm body. Manic loved it. He knew what people would say if they knew about them, but he didn't care. He knew he wasn't in love, neither was Sonic. Maybe that's why the whole thing felt so dirty. Manic simply loved being pleased, it just so happens that Sonic's the only one that can really please him.

Manic was never one for romance, neither Sonic. And when one of them wanted sex, they'd both obledge. Manic was hot. Sonic knew he was ready, he spread Manic's legs apart and didn't think twice about shoving it. Manic let out a loud moan, it was like music to Sonic's ears, he never heard Manic moan like that before.

"Manic," He pulled back.

"Y-yeah?" He could bearly talk from the sensations he felt.

"Wanna play a game?" Sonic looked at Manic and his next moan as a 'yes'. "Whoever cums first loses. And has to play a penalty game." Sonic gave a little giggle as he forced himself deeper inside Manic. He knew Manic would loose, he couldn't control himself long enough to win. Sonic silenced himself and waited for a reply.

"Ha-h-har," Manic titled his head back, "harder!"

"Whatever you want." Maybe Manic was trying to up the ante or he was just more interested in the sex than a game, but Sonic couldn't refuse him. He pulled his wrists to either side of his hips and pressed them hard against the bed. With his body, Sonic managed to lift Manic's legs up higher. He waited a few seconds. If Manic wanted it hard, then he got it hard. He plowed himself deep in side Manic in one go, Manic's moan was more like a pleasured scream. Sonic was practically cuming from the sound his voice alone, but he wouldn't give in the easily. He continued going in and out at the same speed.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Manic moaned, unable to hold himself any longer.

"Me t-too." The two hedgehogs came at the same time. Sonic shooting his into Manic's anus, Manic's went all over Sonic. The two panted as Manic struggled to sit up. "M-manic" Sonic grabbed Manic and yanked him closer, "li-lick it."

Manic was more than happy to follow Sonic's instructions. He slowly licked all the cum off of Sonic's. Sonic smiled and collapsed on his brother. "I-I'm tired." Sonic uttered, not wanting to move.

"Want me to stay?" Sonic nodded and Manic pulled the blankets over themselves. Manic gave his brother a kiss good night and turned out the light.


	3. Everytime We Touch

**Series:** Sonic The Hedgehog

**Universe:** Sonic Underground/Archie

**Pairing:** Sonic/Manic

**Chapter:** Three

**Warnings:** M mean M! There be lemons in here, don't say I didn't warn you :P

**Summary:** Sonic awakes to a booty call from his new girlfriend, Amy Rose. He agrees to head over there asap, but first things first. Sonic has sexy lil' hedgehog in his bed that needs tending to. Manic isn't too fond of the idea of Sonic and Amy being together, maybe cus he hates pussy or perhaps he really doesn't want to loose Sonic. Either way, Sonic's happy and can't wait to tell Amy about his dirty little secret.

* * *

><p>Sonic awoke the following morning to the sound of his phone going off. 'What the-?' He pulled himself up, glanced at the phone and focused his eyes on the time, 6:04. On a school day, he wouldn't mind so much, but this Saturday and after yesterday, Sonic just wanted to sleep in. Unexcitedly he flipped the open and held it fairly close to his face, "Hello?" he groaned.<p>

"H-hey, Sonic," Amy stuttered sheepishly.

"Do you always wake up this early?" Sonic crawled closer to Manic, who wasn't bothered by Sonic's ringtone. 'Clingy' flashed in Sonic's mind as began stroking Manic's ass under the warm sheets.

"No, I just had trouble sleeping."

"Sorry to hear that." Sonic moved his hand up Manic's spines and wrapped his arm around his chest. He pulled himself closer to his brother, pressing his manhood against the other's ass. He began rubbing his cock against the other, moving in an upward motion, "why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well, I had this dream about us, and. . ."

"Oh?

"Son-" Manic blinked his eyes opened and turned his head towards Sonic. Before he could get a thought out, Sonic silenced him with his fingers.

"Yeah, it was a little racy." Somehow Sonic knew Amy was blushing on the other end, "do you wanna come over?"

"Sure, I got some things to take of first, what time do you want me over?"

"Whenever is fine with me."

"Alright, well I'm going to take a nap then."

"Okay, bye Sonic."

"Bye." He repeated as he hung up the phone and threw across the room. He yanked his fingers out of Manic's mouth and brought their attention to Manic's hardening member. "Manic." He whispered.

"Y-yeah," Manic moaned from the movement.

"You're hard," Sonic teased the tip with his wet fingers, tickling him along his shaft. "So hard" Manic wasn't sure how to reply, so he said nothing. Sonic gave the nape of his neck a kiss. "I love your dick."

"A-are you gonna put it in?" Manic blushed, his face heated from the sensations.

"You'd like that won't you?" Manic simply nod in reply. Sonic didn't usually deny Manic, unless he was in a picky mood, but he really didn't feel like intercourse this early in the morning. "What else do you like?" Manic ignored his question, much to Sonic's dismay. Sonic his hand off Manic's wood and slid it along hip to his ass. He gave Manic a quick pinch and then a soft smack. "You like being spanked?"

"N-no" Manic is normally very truthful but he was liking where this dirty play was heading.

"If you want my cock, then you'll need to be upfront." He gave Manic a harder smack, "You want my cock, right?"

"Ye-yes," he moaned as he felt himself getting harder.

"Now, how can I punish you for lying to me?" Sonic pushed the covers off of them and forced Manic against the bed post, "You're so hot, Manic." He fingered the other's ass for a few seconds before deciding to just go ahead and spank him. He started off playful, making Manic release soft moans. Manic clenched his fists wanting more, but didn't wan Sonic to know how turned on he was getting. "You like that, huh?" Manic nodded a 'yes'. "Good" Sonic began speeding up his palm, Manic's ass was beginning to become as red as his face. Manic couldn't help but moan, Sonic enjoyed hearing him moan. Sonic started getting more hardcore at this point. Each of Manic's moans sound as though he was about cream any second.

"P-please."

"hm?"

"I-I'm g-gunna-"

"Gunna what?"

"C-cum." Manic couldn't stop himself, he released himself over Sonic's pillow. Manic turned his redden face from older brother.

"I had no idea you had a spanking fetish baby," he gave Manic a kiss on the ass cheek and then on his neck, nibbling him, "Well, I need a shower"

". . ."

"Wanna come?"

". . .I guess." Of course Manic couldn't stay mad at Sonic, but that didn't stop him from getting pissy. This was the first the two will have taken a shower together, besides from when they were little babies. They didn't bother dressing to walk to the bathroom. Their dad was stationed in Mercia, their mom was away on an important conference about peace, Sonia was at Mindy's, and the servants? They too busy with other things to realize what Sonic and Manic were to.

Manic crawled into the shower first, then Sonic after he got the water to the right temperature. Sonic grabbed Manic, though the water made it a little difficult. Their bodies were moistened by the warm water. And the water was loud enough for no one to hear what had planned. Sonic teased the other's nipple ring, distracting him so he could easily slid his tongue down Manic's throat. He moved the other against the wall as their tongues still wrestled for dominance. The two only parted to catch their breath, then went back at it. Manic was a screamer, and Sonic just wanted to be sure that no one will hear. Sonic lifted the younger's leg against his side, allowing him a path inside. He didn't wait before sticking his manhood inside his brother. It was a little tight, but the water made it easier for him to go in and out. Because of the terrain, Sonic didn't want Manic slipping, so he went in and out easy the whole time. Gentle wasn't Manic's thing, but he just enjoyed having Sonic in him. Manic moaned as Sonic rolled his tongue inside his mouth, teasing his tongue ring. Sonic moved his fingers behind Manic, fingering his sore ass, causing Manic to moan a little louder. Sonic could feel himself about to give in, 'looks like Manic'll win this round', he thought as he tickled the roof of Manic's mouth. He got Manic to spread his legs farther and released himself inside Manic, Manic soon followed.

The two parted and began cleaning themselves off. Sonic decided to use Manic's body wash, he always bought girls body wash. Manic enjoyed female fragrances, he liked the scent of strawberries, but they didn't make that kind of stuff for guys. Manic washed Sonic's back and Sonic returned the favor. It wasn't too long that they were squeaky clean. Sonic turned off the water, Manic jumped out and threw him a towel. Sonic enjoyed experimenting with Manic, most of his old girlfriends wouldn't let him do something remotely kinky in bed. Sonic walked out of the shower, grabbed Manic's waist and penetrated his mouth with his tongue. He was harsh with this kiss, just how Manic likes it. He released his brother and the two went back to their own rooms.

Sonic threw on the normal socks, undies, and jeans. He grabbed simple t-shirt and put a hoodie over it. Manic walked in the room, it was hard not to notice Manic. He always managed to stand out, and today was no exception. He teased his quills, filled every hole on his body with their respective piercing, but at least he dressed cute today. He wore a black, baseball styled 'Foxy' top, a choker and a silver locket, a plaid mini-skirt adorn with chains and skulls that came from Hot Topic, black legging with rips and tears, and knee high converse shoes in black. The weird thing was that Manic actually looked hot in women's clothes. And Sonic loved Manic in skirts.

Sonic grabbed Manic by the hips and laid steamy kiss on him, "You look sexy, babe."

Manic blushed, playing with his quills, "So, you gonna see the other woman today?"

Sonic raised a brow, "You know the deal Manic, I'm greedy. I want you and a woman that won't throw a bitch fit cuss I got some fine hedgehog sucking my cock every night."

"Well, I wanna have a five some, but you don't see that happening, do you?" Sonic smacked Manic on the ass for a reply. He grabbed his phone and rushed out the door to see Amy. Manic was zoned for guys only, he couldn't understand how Sonic felt when it came to pussy.


	4. Like Whoa!

**Series:** Sonic The Hedgehog

**Universe:** Sonic Underground/Archie

**Pairing:** Sonic/Amy, Sonic/Manic

**Chapter:** Four

**Warnings:** M mean M! There be lemons in here, don't say I didn't warn you.

**Summary:** Sonic calls on Amy to finally reveal his big secret. Unfortunately, Amy has other plans for our True Blue Hero. So, alas, Sonic was unable to complete his mission and returns home to tell Manic the news. Banter ensues between the two brothers and Sonic tells him that he still hasn't told Amy. Sonic then announces his plans for tomorrow, much to Manic's mismay, the three of them will get together. And then Sonic will finally have the balls to tell Amy about Manic. Manic is pretty unexcited about meeting Amy, he was hoping to go the rest of his as far away from Sonic's pussy as possible. Sucks to be Manic.

**Author's Notes:** There's also a reference to the Aly & AJ song 'Like Whoa' later in the chapter, so yeah. :1 I don't own Aly & AJ, Sega, DiC, Sonic the Hedgehog in ANY way, shape, or form. Though it'd be cool if I did. I seem to be beasting through this fic despite my distain for SonAmy, so enjoy it the frequent updating while it lasts~ Don't forget to R & R! I'd love to know what you think :]

* * *

><p>Sonic knocked on Amy's door and waited for her to open the door. A few minutes passed and the door creaked open but on the other side was Rouge, not Amy. Rouge had only a towel on, so Sonic tried to avoid looking at her, "W-where's Amy?" Sonic coughed.<p>

"Not here," Rouge grabbed Sonic by the arm, "But come on in anyway!" She pulled him in, dropping her towel as the door slammed shut. She turned to the flustered hedgehog, her body fully exposed. Sonic had trouble resisting the urge to look at her perfectly tanned flesh, her curves that gave her the perfect figure, and don't get him started on those breasts, "What are you looking at?"

"W-what do you mean, you're the naked one."

"You're right," She grabbed Sonic by the pants and yanked them down, "How's that, Small-dick?"

"S-small?"

"Yeah you heard me."

"Rouge!" Amy walked in dropping her bag of groceries on the sofa.

"It's not my fault your bf has a tiny pee-pee." Rouge walked upstairs.

"Sorry about her, some guy turned her down the other day and I guess she's still not over it."

"Turned her down?" Sonic blinked. Rouge got any guy she wanted with her body. Sonic never thought anyone would deny an evening with her.

"Yeah, but."

"But?"

"I think your penis is pretty big." She pulled Sonic onto the sofa.

"really?"

"mmhmm." Amy nodded, stroking Sonic's manhood. She was teasing him. Amy wasn't really going to take the lead, or so Sonic thought. "I can't stop thinking about it, your dick." Her words made Sonic tense up with excitement, "I like it. It feels so good inside me."

'Damn, she's just as horny as Manic', Sonic thought, "So what are you going to do to me?"

"Rouge taught me some thing, I wanna-" She blushed, "try them out." Sonic was liking the sounds of this. Today Amy initiated the kiss first, moving her innocent tongue with his. She continued to play with him as they kissed. She broke away from Sonic, "you're so hard!" She skipped pleasing the rest of Sonic's body and went straight to his dick. Amy decided to shoved as much of Sonic's cock inside him as possible. Amy's mouth wasn't as big as her loudness made her seem. It was warm, and wet, but Sonic wasn't complaining. It just made him hornier.

She stood back, Sonic's manhood was soaking wet from her saliva. Amy gave Sonic a quick smile as she bent over to remove her panties. Sonic clenched his fists awaiting what would happen next. Amy crawled on top of Sonic's frame and eased her lower half over Sonic's erection. She held onto Sonic's firm hips as she gently lowered herself onto his large cock. Amy released a moan as she forced Sonic into her tight pussy. Sonic reached down and pulled her skirt's hem line up above her belly button so he could see him invading Amy's still inexperienced lady parts. He rolled his hands down to her thighs, stroking them softly.

Amy's leg twitched from the pressure. In this position Sonic's dick felt a lot larger, she pulled herself up, moaning each time she went down. Her pussy was leaking all over Sonic's cock. It was hot and sticky. Sonic arched his head back, enjoying the sensation he was feeling on his cock. He smiled, most girls weren't brave enough to try different positions, Amy would do anything to please her man. Amy's volume increased with her pleasure, Sonic knew by the sound of her voice that she was about to cum. Sonic didn't feel like telling Amy he was about to cum too. He wanted to see the surprise in her eyes as he erupted inside her.

_Every inch of me is like whoa!_

Amy fell off of Sonic's cock, panting. Sonic sat up and zipped his pants up, "That was amazing Amy." He leaned over the pink hedgehog and kissed her cheek, "you're the best."

"I-I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She wrapped her arms around Sonic and returned the kiss. Amy was happy, she had the one thing she always wanted; Sonic. "lay with for awhile?" She smiled.

"Sure," Sonic squeezed between her and Sofa cushion, and laid an arm on top of her. He nuzzled close to her, "this is nice." Amy nodded and closed her eyes. Sonic couldn't help but think of his brother, Manic. The blue hero didn't like cuddling, he only snuggled Manic after his moments of perversion. Manic looked adorable when he slept, almost angelic. Sonic closed his eyes, yawned, and drifted to sleep.

A few hours had passed and Sonic awoke, he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and didn't see Amy next to him. Confused, he scanned the room. "Sonic?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Amy?"

Amy walked out in a frilly apron and nothing else, "I'm glad you're awake." She smiled sweetly.

"A-Amy," Sonic couldn't help but blushed when he looked at her dressed like that. It didn't seem real, claiming to himself that it had to be a dream. "I had a dream like this." Sonic blurted out, "You're not going to cover yourself in whipped cream and suck my cock next to Mina, are you?"

"Wha-?"

"Cus I could totally be down for that."

"Sonic! This isn't a dream."

". . .oh"

"Who's Mina?" Amy gave Sonic a possessive glare.

"Uh, a friend." Sonic decided that it'd be best to avoid telling her that Mina was one of the girls he liked to hook up with. "Just a friend."

"Okay. . ." She turned toward the kitchen, "So, um, who's Manic then?"

"Who?" Sonic wasn't sure where she pulled that name from. He chose to play it dumb for now.

"You said 'Manic' in your sleep. . .well, more like moaned it."

_Shit._

"Uh, so hey, you look fiiiine in that apron, babe."

"You really think so?" Amy gave a little spin like a super model on the runway, "I'm glad, I really like it too."

"Yeah, the shade really bring out your eyes." Sonic wasn't to sure what that meant, or if the apron really did bring out her eyes or not. It was a complement girls love to hear, so Sonic thought it could work on distracting Amy.

"Wow, really?"

"errrm, yeah. Totally." Sonic smiled, "So what smells so good?"

"I'm baking you a pie, I just put it in not too long ago so it won't be ready for awhile."

"Cool." Sonic stood up, "but, I should be heading home."

". . .oh"

"Yeah," he gave a sigh, "I'll come over tomorrow and eat your pie."

"really?" Amy's ears perked at the idea, a third day in a row to spend with Sonic, "I can't wait"

"Me either."

"Oh, wait."

"hm?"

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"oh, yeah. We can talk tomorrow." Sonic blushed teasing the ends of his quills. "Okay?" He gave her a quick wink before heading for the door, "later, babe."

"Later. . .babe." She repeated with a romantic sigh.

Sonic raced home to his brother, who was waiting for him. Manic sat on the edge of Sonic's bed, playing on his Dsi. "Dammit." He grunted unable to comprehend a smile killing his warrior. A SLIME for crying out loud.

"Playing some Dragon Quest, I see." Sonic scooted next to Manic and looked on at the game.

"Life would be easier if you didn't the pink-Mohawk dude killed off, Sonic." The other simply shrugged, he honestly thought his party would revive with him. . .guess not. "It's not fun dragging a coffin around with you on a mountain terrain."

"Sure, sure." Sonic put his arm around Manic, "I have bigger concerns then battling monsters and finding half naked ladies."

"Oh, do tell." Manic turned the game off and looked at his brother.

"Like how am I going to shove my dick down your throat with your eyes glued on that game." The two of them enjoyed playing games, Manic just got more of a kick out of it than Sonic. When he was hooked on a game he had little interest in anything else. Sonic thought it was cute, but he got almost no reaction from Manic when Arkham City came out. Sonic even got on his hands and knees and sucked Manic's cock, too bad Manic was too focused on trying to beat Mr. Hammer.

"ha, ha." Manic rolled his eyes, "Just wait until SSX comes out soon, then we'll see to obsessed.

"It's a fun game."

"Can't be as fun as Lollipop Chainsaw." Manic smiled being a fan of _No More Heroes _he couldn't wait for this game.

"Okay, we'll take breaks from gaming and bang each other, sound good?"

"Works for me." Manic leaned in and kissed Sonic lightly on the lips. "You're such a nerd."

"Cus you're one to talk, babe."

"So, did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell Amy, about you and me."

". . ."

"And how you can't keep your hands off of me."

"Not yet."

"Big surprise there."

"Just wait and see, I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

"You'll forget."

"No, I won't."

"Why won't you?"

"Cus," Sonic pushed Manic onto his bed and placed himself on top of the other. "you'll be there."

"What?"

"Yep." Sonic reached his hand out to the light, "good night, sexy."

"So not fair."

"Good night."

"Asshole."

"I love you too." Sonic placed a kiss on the side of Manic's face and snuggled close to him. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep. The older was excited about tomorrow, so much so that his dreams started controlling his body and began foundling the other's manhood. Manic, on the other hand, was dreading it. He never met Amy, but he heard enough stories to know that they wouldn't get along.


End file.
